El Pasado y el Futuro
by 18x27yaoi
Summary: La orden por fin han encontrado el portador del corazón y Allen junto a Kanda son asignados para ir por el corazón. El pasado de Allen es rebelado por una chica llamada Victoria pero ¿Quien es Victoria Y de donde conoce a Allen? ¿Y porque Kanda es tan frio con Allen? Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola soy nueva en esta pagina ya que en Amor Yaoi soy autora de 2 fic's con el seudonimo yullenforever, espero me visiten tambien en esta pagina.**_

**El Pasado y el Futuro**

Allen se dirigía al comedor de la orden cuando de repente un buscador se tropezó con él.

_-__Ouch eso dolió mucho,_ "sobándose la cabeza" _¿__eh? ¿te encuentras bien?__  
_  
_-S-Si estoy bien gracias por preguntar ¿etto? usted es Allen Walker ¿deshou? __-Sí, si lo soy pero porque me preguntas eso._

_-Lo que sucede es que el supervisor Komui lo busca, digo que es algo urgente.__-Komui-san? mmm, bueno muchas gracias nos vemos luego._

Allen se dirigía a la oficina de Komui cuando vio que Kanda entraba a su oficina, sin pensarlo dos veces toco la puerta.

"toc, toc"

_-Adelante. _

_-Con su permiso, etto, Komui-san me dijo un buscador que querías hablar conmigo, ¿qué sucede y por qué Kanda está aquí? _

_-¡No te importa moyashi puedo estar donde yo quiera! _

_-¡Mi nombre es Allen! ¡y no me llames moyashi, bakanda! _

_-Cálmense los dos, los mande a llamar porque creemos haber encontrado el corazón de la inocencia, más bien a su portador. _

_-¿¡Queeeee!? ¿y quién es su portador Komui-san? _

_-Lo único que sabemos es que vive en Italia, es una chica de 20 años y su nombre es Victoria, pero no sabemos nada más. _

_-Mmm ya veo. _

_-Y entonces ¿cuál es la misión supervisor? _

_-Su misión será encontrarla y traerla aquí para saber sobre ella y su inocencia, quiero que se reporten a la puerta 12 del arca mañana a las 6 para irse a Italia ¿entendido?_

_-Tsk tener que ir con el moyashi es un verdadero fastidio. _

_-¿Qué? ¡Ir contigo es mucho más molesto b-a-k-a-n-d-a! _

_-¡Como me llamaste estúpido moyashi! _

_-Aparte de tonto eres sordo ¿no? _

_-Tranquilícense quieren no es momento de pelearse vayan a prepararse para su misión y no quiero que sigan discutiendo ¿entienden?_

_-Tsk que molesto_"saliendo del lugar"

_-Entendido bueno con su permiso me retiro_"saliendo del lugar"

-"Suspiro" _Solo espero que no se maten en el camino._

Allen corría apresurado para poder alcanzar a Kanda cuando por fin pudo alcanzarlo le grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

_-¡Kanda espera por favor! _

_-Ahora que quieres moyashi. _

_-¿Por qué me odias tanto, es que acaso te eh hecho algo malo? ¡dímelo! _

_-¡Tu sola existencia me molesta moyashi, eres un llorica que quiere salvar a todo el mundo y eso solo te hace más débil, esos sentimientos harán que te maten un día baka! _

_-No tiene nada de malo tener sentimientos, es preferible ser débil y no un amargado insensible que se cree fuerte pero no lo es._

_-¿Qué dijiste moyashi? ¡¿Quieres que te mate ahora mismo verdad?!__ "sacando a mugen" __si lo que quieres es pelear entonces hagámoslo._

_-Yo no quiero pelear contigo pero tampoco voy a dejar que me insultes__._

_Kanda en un rápido movimiento tomo a Allen de las muñecas y lo arrastro hasta una habitación desocupada._

_-¿K-Kanda que estás haciendo? ¡suéltame! ¡me estas lastimando! __-Mmm ahora que te veo así de cerca realmente pareces una niña. __-¿Q-Que estás diciendo? __-Ahora entiendo por qué lloras como una nena ¡realmente pareces una jajaja! __-¡Cállate! déjame ir._

Allen empezaba a llorar por todo lo que Kanda le decía, era cruel y le dolía, pero, le dolía más por ser Kanda el que decía todo aquello.

_-Deja de llorar moyashi no es como si me importaras, así que deja de molestarme de una buena vez._

Kanda soltó a Allen al notar como sus lágrimas empezaban a salir por sus hermosos ojos color de luna, eso realmente le molestaba demasiado así que decidió dejarlo ir.

_-Ve a tu habitación que partiremos mañana temprano._

Mientras Kanda se alejaba una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de Allen, no sabía que sentía por Kanda ya que desde un principio el trato de hacerse su amigo, pero al final parecía que sus intentos eran en vano.

Desde ese momento sintió como se rompía su corazón, entendió que Kanda no lo quería cerca así que decidió no volverse a acercar a Kanda, excepto por la misión.

En un susurro Allen dijo lo que sentía por Kanda.

_-Te odio bakanda… y… te amo._

_Por favor dejen Reviews._


	2. Confesiones

**Bueno aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo recien hecho, espero sea de su agrado sin mas les dejo.**

Confesiones

A la mañana siguiente Kanda y Allen fueron directo a la puerta 12 del arca Komui les deseo buena suerte.

Kanda chasqueo la lengua ya que estaba molesto por lo que sucedió el día anterior ya que aunque no quisiera admitirlo se sentía atraído por ese pequeño que caminaba junto a él, pero, el jamás se lo diría ya que él no era esa clase de persona que dice cosas de amor y esas tonterías así que solo se limitaría a que el pequeño se enamorara de él así sería más fácil tomarlo y hacerlo suyo.

_-Etto… Kanda hemos llegado ¿te encuentras bien?_

_-Por que lo dices moyashi. _

_-Bueno es que te veo un poco distraído eso es todo. _

_-Es tu imaginación moyashi._

_-Jaja creo que tienes razón._

Kanda casi le da un infarto al ver la dulzura con la que Allen le sonreía realmente le encantaba esa sonrisa tan tierna llena de inocencia y amor, "maldito moyashi acaso quieres que te salte encima" Kanda hubiera tomado a Allen en ese mismo momento pero su autocontrol se lo impidió.

_-Hay que continuar moyashi. _

_-Hai etto… deberíamos preguntar a alguien en donde estamos ¿no crees? _

_-Mmm creo que tienes razón, pero yo no sé hablar italiano moyashi. _

_-Mira ahí viene un campesino hablare con él._

_-¡Hey! ¡Me estabas escuchando moyashi! _

_-Signore di buon giorno sono denominato Allen Walker il podría da dire a me come questa città è denominato prego. (Buen día señor me llamo Allen Walker me podría decir cómo se llama esta ciudad por favor)_

_-Buon giorno piccolo sono denominato Rolandelli di Angelo e questa è la città del Lazio. (buenos días chico me llamo Angelo Rolandelli, y esta es la ciudad de Lazio) _

_-Agradesco lui molto che abbia un signore di buon giorno. (le agradesco mucho señor, que tenga un buen día señor)_

_-Mmm ma la petite più cordiale e gentile, che ha un grande cuore, mi sono ricordato di quella persona (Mmm pero que pequeño más amable y educado, posee un gran corazón, me recuerda a aquella persona) _

_-Desde cuando hablas italiano moyashi_

_-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Eso, lo que sucede es que cuando mis padres me abandonaron de pequeño por alguna razón yo sabía algo de italiano y cuando viajaba con mi shisho pasamos un tiempo en Italia y aprendí a hablar italiano_.

_-Mmm hay que irnos moyashi está oscureciendo._

_-Hai mañana empezaremos con la búsqueda._

Allen y Kanda pasaron la noche en un hotel no muy lejano de la capital de la ciudad ya que según lo investigado por los buscadores esa tal Victoria vivía en la capital de Lazio.

Kanda estaba un poco inquieto ya que al ver a Allen dormido hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara a tal punto de no poder aguantar tenía que hacerse cargo del problema el mismo, se dirigió al baño y empezó a masajear ya su muy notable erección cada vez que masajeaba aquella área solo podía pensar en el moyashi, en su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo, en esa blanca y suave piel, en su embriagante aroma en sus bellos ojos color de luna y en esa hermosa e inocente sonrisa que tanto le fascinaba realmente el moyashi le había robado el corazón, acabo por correrse en su mano y después de un baño se fue directo a la cama pero no sin antes ver ese hermoso rostro que tanto le fascinaba.

_-Moyashi, como podre ganarme tu corazón…. Si te eh dañado tanto lo siento._

_Sin que Kanda se diera cuenta Allen oyó aquella confesión, y lo único que hizo fue susurrar algunas palabras no audibles._

_-No tienes que ganar mi corazón baka… por qué siempre ha sido tuyo… y te perdono._

**_Espero dejen algun Review_**


End file.
